Kung Fu Panda: The lady and the Panda
by Kaizyaku
Summary: After defeating lord Shen and once again saving Kung Fu.  The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five celebrate their victory preparing for a big event, full of awesome- but when Po is reminded of a long friend he remembered, the celebration can't go on.
1. Chapter 1

- Before you begin reading (which you already have from this point) I would like to inform you before continuing on that this idea came from the top of my head when I was watching an episode from the Nickelodeon channel: Ladies of the Shade. It just so happened that right after I watched it I just for some odd reason had to produce a fanfiction.

Much credit goes to the creators of the Kung fu Panda: legends of awesomeness (even though the song kind of terrifies me.) All the characters aren't mine and they belong to their respectful owners.

**Do leave reviews after reading the story, spelling/grammar is totally fine by me whether or not you might not be good.**-

Chapter 0: Always treasure

**T**he wind blew strongly along the tree covered mountains of the Valley of Peace, the sky was clear; it was an amazing day surely not to be wasted and the little ones surely did not have the means to. The villagers of the Valley of Peace were on their daily routine hours; vendors offering either their produce, pottery, action figures, and even medical treatment for the elderly.

Mr. Pings food restaurant was never a stray to the public, accomplished by attracting various locals and nomads in search of a place to eat, home to the renown Dragon Warrior himself, Po.

"Here's to the dragon warrior!" Shouted a young adult age red elk raising a small ceramic cup toward the food server.

"A great year among the palace," said a nomadic ox.

Mr. Ping was surely delighted by this event taking place in his noodle shop and couldn't help but what more than to offer everyone a smile of complete joy. But...

"Remember if you buy one more noodle get one free. At Mr. Pings Noodle shop!"

* * *

><p>Deep within the Jade Palace, the Furious Five was preoccupied by decorating the inside with extraordinary gifts offered by the villages.<p>

Tigress helped a few servants set up a table for different sorts of food, while Monkey and Mantis helped each other sweep the floor, and in the mean time, Viper and Crane was helping tying ribbons on the ceiling.

"By the way," said Tigress as she took a large plate covered with a round metal lid. "Has anyone seen Po around lately?"

The fat Panda was out and about, walking through the village with the usual happy-go-lucky awesome attitude of his. But just then as he was finishing talking to a woman and her child, the little one gave Po a folded tan colored paper.

"Do you like it, Dragon Warrior?" The boy smiled looking up at him.

"You bet your darn-" before he could even finish what he was going to say, opening the folded paper completely, Po was silent for a few seconds then nods happily. "Yeah it's awesome!" He patted the little one on the head softly then the two wandered off while chatting about something else.

"I will always treasure it..." he spoke to himself as if in a whisper while looking at the drawing, placing his right hand on his cheek.

The drawing showed a chubby small Panda with a Leopard, sure it was strange - but something that caught his attention the most was that the red sun was more like the shape of a heart with a cross symbol in the middle of it.

Chapter 1: Old brings new

**M**iles away from the valley of peace. A beautiful Clouded Snow Leopard stationed herself on a roof of a watchtower while holding a red umbrella, looking out into the mountains with silence as the wind blew gracefully through the bamboo. Her eyes blue like the sky, watching everything that past by. _They need a new __leader_ a thought came to her in an echo, _someone who can get them away from thievery... and into honest work. _The Leopard inhaled deeply, the exhaled in a sigh as she continued to watch.

Then another thought echoed, but this time wasn't hers;_you'd be perfect! _Was the voice of Po whom she remembered saying. She sighed once again but smiling this time, looking up into the sky, wondering, what must life be like in the valley of peace?

"Song," a voice called out from down below that caught her attention in an instant, seeing a small Clouded Snow Leopard waving at her.

She jumped down from the tower without opening her umbrella but landed perfectly on one-knee directly on the ground.

"Yes little one?"

"Well, me and my twin were wondering..." she moved her closed hand to her mouth not sure what to say, looking nervously at her twin sister. "If you ever thought of that fat Panda from the last time we met him."

The thought of her beloved friend got to her. But she couldn't help but laugh a little while placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Why yes I do," she said ruffling the top of the young ones head. "But it's not what you think... we are both different species and he is my very best friend."

* * *

><p>"You two are different species correct," said an unknown woman voice catching Song's attention. "But in the Chinese zodiac however way you look at it... it is still strong. And so is your heart for him."<p>

An older woman approached her who had a graceful look, holding a scroll in one hand while carrying a same colored umbrella in the other. She gave the scroll to Song then smiled.

Song's memories about the time she spent with the fat Panda began to go through a series of flashbacks, when they were eating at Mr. Pings noodle shop and Po accidentally sucked her head into his mouth when she slipped a noodle into hers to perform a romantic kiss, and when they rode down the stone stairs with cooking pot lids.

But one memory that she would always cherish the most, was the time when Po gave her back her drawing outline of a heart she now has with the cross symbolizing his butt for some odd reason in his way of treating a young lady.

She placed her right hand on her chest where her beating heart was, her eyes slowly well up with tears as she quickly wiped them off with her left hand carrying the paper. Why was she such a fool to have fallen for Su's fiendish thievery scheme to a kung fu warrior who she learned to like?

"But why?" Was the question she could muster.

"It was the Panda's destiny to become a dragon warrior, and now it is your destiny to know if your fate is right," the woman said placing her right hand on top of Songs right shoulder. The woman then wrapped her arms around Song embracing her in a hug.

"Old brings new," she said pulling herself away from Song, gesturing to look at a puddle beside them.

She was right, Song grew up to be a beautiful mature Snow Leopard looking at her reflection in a puddle; she grew twice her average size yet still had that beauty, and had a look of a leader.

She shook her head then said, "do you think that he would even consider that feeling? What differences would it make we're both different." She gripped her hand in frustration knowing that she had developed such a strong bond after spending time with the Dragon Warrior.

"It is not the difference that separates the two of you," the woman began to say. "It is your denial that trends in the bond you perceive."

Song frowned a little for a minute, then she looked over to her right to see another woman tending to a her a little child leopard. She smiled innocently when just then her eyes started to well up in tears, but she was quick to rub it off with her right hand.

The woman could sense the sadness in her, taking the time to offer Song a hug, Song accepted and threw herself directly into her arms; sobbing. The woman is particularly a priest but playing role as Songs mother ever since they were stuck in the fiendish game of thievery with Su.

She brushed her left hand along Songs head in a slow reassuring matter. As she was brushing her head, the woman began to sing a song in a beautiful, angelic soft tone.

_"When the time is right will you take the night to give the stars their light?_

_How else will time explain the hardships that we face?_

_Though we will always find a way, out of this dark place._

_Carry your dreams with you my sweet darling.__"_

She was then accompanied by Song, closing her eyes as a cool breeze threaded through the trees. Singing out her sorrow and longing in a beautiful if not angelic duet:

_"Tell me what this life is suppose to be about._

_When my feet are chained to this cold ground called home._

_Take me away, away from the dreaded memories._

_Take me to that place, the place I can call home._

_When now I know, home is where I am._

_Home is here I am._

_In this distant land."_

A deep silence broke through the grounds. Then the woman pulled herself away from Song placing her right hand on Songs cheek with a smile.

Songs face transformed into a innocent smile then she quickly turned around walking over to greet a young boy leopard who just entered the camp grounds through the open gate.

"Welcome traveler, I am Song." She bowed to him.

"I am Peng," replied the boy responding back with a bow pressing his right fist against his hand. A short, well built appearance giving him the looks of a natural fighter.


	2. Chapter 2: Panda Business

Chapter 2: Panda business

**Tigress** surely did not like the fact that Po was missing for awhile now. She looked throughout the entire palace; from the high rooftop, Po's room, training room, almost the entire place.

She growled in total frustration, she's wasting her time to find her beloved friend. She quickly turned around exiting the storage room where they kept most of their food donated by the village cooks, stomping her way toward the palace entrance - there she found Po eating some creampuff offering from a little child who looked extremely happy.

"This is awesome," Po exclaimed scarfing in more.

"Po!"

Tigress quickly walked up to Po furiously facing him with her nose touching his. This certainly gave the Panda a scare.

"I've been looking all over the palace for you," she said angrily. "You better have a good excuse in less than five second!"

Po raising both his hands in a gesturing for Tigress to calm down, then said. "I was wandering around town like I normally do. Y'know, Panda business."

"Like you always do, Po," said Tigress, placing her hand over her face with her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around Po then said "I'm just glad to know that you're safe."

She pulled herself away from him when all she would see is his eyes the size of dinner plates, then she looked at everyone who was staring back at her with almost the same expression on their faces. Momentarily they went back to work.

Over by a statue of a warrior carrying a lance, Crane was with Viper helping her with some ribbon tying along the walls. They appeared to be having a great time with the smiles on both of their faces.

"I can tell you one thing," said Crane as he pulled on a strand with his beak then clipped it off with his left talon. "The moment that Tigress hugged Po was I got to say the most shocking moment in kung fu history." He started to laugh waving his right wing around while placing his left wing on his chest throwing his head down.

The snake laughed a little then said, "you know better than not to make fun of them!" But Viper couldn't help but admit it was quite a shock to see after all these days in the palace.

"But admit it, Viper, the two make a pretty good pair," he said.

"A pair of misfortune," she said and started to laugh a little.

Monkey approached them in curiosity wondering what they were talking about. When Crane had shared him their discussion, Monkey couldn't help but look at Po and Tigress with a big grin, then looked back at Crane and Viper.

"But don't you think that you two are also a pretty good pair seeing how many times you two spent together?" The monkey cupped his mouth trying not to laugh at this unusually disturbing thought.

But, Crane and Viper wasn't laughing... but gave Monkey a cold death glare.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sister<p>

** Song** was once again on the lookout for any suspicious signs of unwanted guests. She was tired; with her knees up to her chest, pressing her chin against her kneecap while still keeping a lookout.

"You don't mind if I join you?"

She looked behind her shoulder to see Peng looking at her in question. She looked down for a second then nodded once, shifting her body over to one side a few inches away.

When Peng _sat_ himself down beside her, it was only a moment of awkward silence as they listened to the birds singing out in the distance along with the rustling of the trees around them.

Peng then began to speak. "Why are you up here?"

"I want to make sure my people are safe," Song replied with a yawn afterwards.

"You're tired."

"If a kung fu warrior can beat sleep deprivation then so can I," she said closing her eyes a slit.

Then, Song felt something press against the left side of her shoulder that caused her to open her eyes. She looked over to see Peng laying his head against her left shoulder.

"Well, if you won't sleep," he said. "Then I'll join you."

If she had to, she would've forced Peng to go to sleep just as it was getting dark. But she couldn't help but smile and pull out a blanket to place over him, laying her left arm around him. He was like a little brother to her, stubborn but kind.

Just then she started to sing softly:

_Through the woods we stood our common ground._

_Fighting for what is right we took their battle ground._

_My heart goes out to find the one I love, something I long for._

_Sadness and sorrow may not be the answer to us all._

_The pathway is whole again, guiding to the light._

* * *

><p><em>Hush my little baby don't you cry, go to sleep and close your eyes.<em>

_When there is another day, you will be the one to stay._

_Hear my voice as I call out into the night._

_Where I must go out to search for my own light._

_I'll take you as my own, you'll never be alone._

The sun vanished behind the trees, casting darkness upon the camp. But momentarily lanterns were lighted to give light for guiding pathways. When Song looked back at Peng, the boy was fast asleep. When Song was about to place her left hand on top his head, she heard him say something in her sleep. "Sister..."

She smiled then moved her head with her lips pressing against his forehead, then pulled away to look up at the stars. Still thinking of him. She pulled out a piece of bamboo paper, taking a inked feather tip she began to write something.

But she doesn't realize... something's watching her from a distance - something? No... someone, hidden in the trees.


	3. Chapter 4: Message

Chapter 4: Message

**Early** in the morning, just as the sun had reached the top of the mountains casting it's orange natural light down the valley. Greeted by the morning singing of Melodious Laughing Thrushes, the valley came to life.

The village was quiet, but the only thing that could be heard was the sound of water streaming down a little river nearby.

Song was asleep as her chest raised up and down in slow movements, sleeping beside he was Peng. She opens her eyes a little then raises herself up to stretch her arms out giving out a yawn, rubbing her eyes she looked down at Peng to see him curled up in a ball.

She ventured out into the river to collect some water in two wooden buckets at least a gallon larger. Just as she was finishing filling up the last bucket, she discovered foot markings on the soil by her, but this was different. It was not her kind, but more of a Lynx. It could have been a traveler looking for water she would have thought.

Going back to the camp placing the two buckets down behind her, Song pulled out the scroll she was working on that night, and gave it to an golden eagle whom wore a light blue metallic armor around it's upper body, perched on a arm of a lantern stand. Looking down at her with its brown knightly eyes, the eagle it ask in a low undertone that sounded like a wise oldman.

"Where is it that you wish to send," he asked. "I will be quick to send the message."

Song smiled at him and said, "I would like to send this message to a Panda who lives in the Valley of Peace village, please."

The eagle smiled at her then nodded. Spreading his wings across from his body, the eagle went aloft, disappearing into the clouds. All Song could do was to watch him and pray his journey, and the message. She went back to retrieve the two wooden buckets, then walked over to a little tent that was known to be the cooking area.

* * *

><p>Peng finally woke up when he smelled something cooking. The smell of sizzling meat gathered by huntresses.<p>

The smell was certainly mouth watering as Peng quickly wiped his mouth because of his saliva that was seeping down to his chin. When he walked over to where the source was, he saw Song cooking something, with her tail swinging slowly from one side to the other as she moved from place to place cooking whatever it was.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said with a little giggle just as Peng approached her. "Slept well I assume?"

The boy nodded with a smile then said. "Yes, thank you for allowing me to sleep next to you."

The lady blushed a little and giggled some more. She turned around offering a plate consisting of some bread made from scratch; a cod fish nearly well cooked, smeared with garlic pepper sauce.

Peng took the plate with a smile, taking a pair of chopsticks, he closed his eyes do to a little prayer that lasted for nearly less than two minutes. After he was done, taking one bite of the cod, he chewed to taste the flavor thoroughly saving the flavor. He loved it!

The boy began an eating spree nearly cleaning off the plate, then he begged for more - politely with an eager smile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Personal privacy<p>

**Po **was given the scroll Song had sent by his father who the Golden Eagle gave it to. When he opened it, he began to read.

" _Dear Po, my long known friend_

_I hope everything is going well, and I hope your father is in good health.  
>I would like to see you once again sometime soon, and it would be an honor to meet your master Shifu I once heard of.<em>

_I write you this message as a token of my complete gratitude to have met you. _

_The ladies here are doing well, and the twins said 'hi' - I hope you haven't forgotten them._

_With sincere love, Song"_

"The twins? Oh hey the twins! Yeah." Po scratched the back of his head when suddenly...

"Po?"

He turned around to see Tigress standing in front of him. Her expression was concerning, not upset - but confused.

"What's that message for," she asked.

"It's - from my mom," he said sounding convincing. "Yes, it's from my mom and it's been quite awhile now since the last time I've heard from her."

"Can I read it?"

"No," Po exclaimed, but he said it once again but softer. "No, sorry Tigress. Personal privacy."

Tigress knew that something was up with him. But she was convinced with a smile, turning away to walk off. The Panda gave a long exhale of relief, turning around he quickly went to grab a Xuan paper and began writing, what he didn't realize was that Tigress was watching from out of view point.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ladies of the Shade camp, after eating their breakfast, Song received the message from the eagle who returned. In return, she gave the eagle a piece of raw reptilian meat.<p>

She opened the letter and began to read.

" _Dear awesome friend Song_

_So far so good on this side of town, Dad's as crazy noodle seller as he ever was._

_I would love to see you back here in town, and maybe we can have another race down the stairs again._

_I'm not too sure if Tigress would be happy if you came by, but I can think of some things to convince her._

_From your friend, Po"_

When she finished reading, a little cherry blossom flower slipped out. Quickly catching it, bringing it up close to her, a little note was attached to it reading "A little souvenir from the Jade Palace gift shop."

She giggled once again covering her mouth with her right hand as her eyes staring to well up in tears.

But, she doesn't realize she's being watched by three unknown figures high in the tree tops placed in a triangular pattern, away from the camp.

"It looks like she's having so much fun," said a feminine voice who wore a black cloak.

"So much fun," said the other woman on the right side, also wearing the same cloak but with a ragged scarf wrapped around her neck.

"It will be terrible if we attack now," the woman in front of them said. "Let us wait until the red moon reaches full." A caw from a crow echoed as a black feather from that crow floated silently in front of the woman, landing on the branch she was standing on.

"Ready my lady..." said a croaky voice.


	4. Chapter 5: Million times

Chapter 5: A million times

**The** Jade Palace was fully decorated and well prepared. Lanterns hung along the ceiling casting orange lights. Po and the Furious Five stationed together observing the setup, and all it needed was satisfaction - which is what it achieved.

The group along with master Shifu started to gorge themselves in a meal along with a few other helpers for lunch. But Po, seemingly absent in his mind played with his dumpling noodles with his chopsticks. Shifu surely did not ignore this strange habit.

"Po," Shifu began to say. "Is something troubling you?"

Everyone stopped to look at the Panda with question.

"No it's nothing," the Panda spoke with enthusiasm. But there was little hint of nostalgia in his tone, his right hand shook a little while holding the chopstick.

Tigress, not knowing what he must be thinking, could tell his behaviors unhealthy. So, instead of walking up to him to give a hug since she was sitting close to him, she leaned over to her left where Po was sitting - giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly the table shook abruptly. When Tigress pulled away, Crane had fallen off his wooden chair; back first with his legs high in the air, and his mouth was wide open.

Po didn't want anything else to go wrong so he immediately stopped thinking about Songs letter. Then he began to scarf down his bowl, slurping and chewing.

Tigress placed her big right left paw on his back rubbing it a little, smiling innocently. It's because of how much things Po has gone through, she doesn't want him to always go through a traumatic state.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, the room they were in was full of stories and laughter.<p>

"So when I asked the woman to find me a happy place, she gave me a female mantis!" Mantis coughed then laughed accompanied shortly by everyone around the table. "I mean sure a man can be happy with a woman that loves him, but lady I'm a mantis."

"Well," Crane began to say not too loudly to Viper. "One of the little ones mistaken me for a parrot for some very odd reason." He shook his head as he picked up a piece of bear fruit.

Tigress was laughing along with the group, but when she looked behind her, she saw Po; alone. Looking out into the sunset with his back faced toward her making it difficult to make out any emotion he must be feeling.

"Well," said Tigress approaching Po from behind. "Turns out that Monkey's not really the expert at talking to women properly."

"I guess not," Po chuckled.

When Tigress got to the right side of Po, she leaned left onto Po's right shoulder, staring out into the sunset.

"It's a beautiful view," she spoke softly.

"Without you," Po began to say. "This would've been just a sunset that I've seen a million times."

Tigress giggled a little, she never giggles in her life! Po was indeed happy that he met the Furious Five and Tigress... in fact, he was glad that Master Oogway had chosen him to be the known Dragon Warrior.

"Come on big guy," said Tigress lightly punching Po's right shoulder with her left hand. "Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hello... old friend<p>

**At** the Chorh-Gorn Prison, the guards always on their duty patrols. The wind howled furiously whipping snow in all directions. Deep within the prison, lives one of the notorious villains.

A 'hoo' sound came from a prison cell even though there was nothing but rock, and traps set everywhere. Fenghuang still locked inside her golden entrapment, eyes shut.  
>Suddenly a puff of air blew into her face, not even a flinch came from her.<p>

"I was wondering when I would have guests," she said. "Hello... old friend."

A crow with three legs stood staring at her with one red right eye, and one blue left eye. He had markings on his face of a crescent moon. Wearing a black cloak with some red streaks wrapping around him.

"Not going to say anything now are we?"

The crow was silent for a few minutes more, then he said in a deep hoarse voice. "The 'Sister' wishes you to be at their presence, Fenghuang."

The owl chuckled for a moment, then said. "Of what use could she get from me?"

"A life long supply of freedom," said the crow.

"Now that sounds plucky," she said.

The crow's right eye began to glow, then a symbol of a red sun appeared on the cage. A minute past by then a guard walked over not noticing the crow behind him.

"Alright Feng," he said holding a bowl of fish. "Wait a minute."

The guard rushed in. When he opened the cage, she was gone.

"Someone call-!" before he could finish what he was saying a quick lash knocked him out. The owl regained her visibility slowly like an unfolding fire running down paper.

"Alright," she said. "I'm interested."


	5. Chapter 6: A mothers touch

Chapter 8: A mothers touch

**The** following morning, the sun rose gracefully high over the horizon from the Palace view casting a violet orange color upon the village down below making its way up the stairs and into the Jade palace entrance.

The wind was silent, and so were the living quarters of the warriors. Po was the first one to wake up from the sound of his stomach growling at him. Stretching his massive furry arms apart from him as he yawned, he looked down to his right to see Song sleeping soundlessly with her mouth partially open.

Then he heard the musical sound of a flute playing nearby as it was Master Shifu who was playing it. Po walked out past the palace courtyard and to a cherry blossom tree - there he saw Shifu playing his flute with his eyes closed in such a peaceful mind state.

Po walked slowly to his master but only to gain near five inches close to Shifu when the master greeted him with his eyes still closed...

"Good morning, Dragon warrior," said the Red Panda master pulling the flute away from his mouth.

Po nodded once with a smile, pressing his right fist against his open left hand he bowed slowly in respect.

"And how is Ms. Song? Everything is okay I trust," he asked raising himself up onto his feet.

"She is sleeping like a feather of a loud rhino... at least something like that, master," replied Po.

"I'm glad to hear," the old master chuckled.

But, deep within her sleep, the Snow Clouded Leopard was shuffling around the bed sheets. As if she was horrified by something invisible.

She saw herself as a little child, running in fright. Something was chasing after her, but by whom? It was too dark to see where the chaser was, the sound of a crow followed her every moment.

* * *

><p>"You can't run forever m'deary..." said a feminine voice. "It is no use of running, join us."<p>

Then the voice was followed by others, echoing persistently: "Join us."

The little Song covered her ears with her hands, closing her eyes as she kept running in fear. Then, after a minute, everything turned silent just as she yelled, "I will not join you!"

Suddenly, as if a blast of wind knocked her down, she looked up to see a crow perched on a cherry blossom branch. Looking down at her with one right red eye with a scar running down it.

Then, a strange figure appeared beside it. She looked down at her for a moment then said in a raspy voice, "how dare you betray me."

Involuntarily the little one shouted "I did not betray you mother!" She then cupped her mouth with her eyes wide open.

The figure laughed then disappeared in a dark haze. Then she reappeared behind Song, placing her black paw on her shoulders, kneeling down as Song could feel her warm breath brush against the right side of her cheek.

"Remember what you've done my sweet flower," said the voice of Su.

Suddenly she began to see illusions of villages being destroyed, people getting robbed of their possessions... and worse, her best friend - her love, smiling like he always has, fading away into the darkness.

She reached out to the Panda full of fear of loosing him, tears began to stream down from her eyes. "Don't go," cried the little Leopard.

Just then a huge wall of flames engulfed all around her, the laughter of Su blanketing Song's ears.

* * *

><p>"Like a mothers touch," said Su as she approached Song from directly in front, wearing a jet black robe with dragon markings looking at Song with her evil expression. Suddenly the figure turned into Po.<p>

"Please," Song began to cry, moving her right hand over to grab a sword then pointed it directly at the incoming hostile. Then she woke up from the nightmare, breathing heavily.

The room was quiet, but the sound of birds singing outside was the only source of noise to eliminate the silence. Song placed her right hand on her throbbing head, sobbing a little.

When Po entered the room with a plate of food he dished up from the kitchen area in the palace, Song quietly jumped up, throwing her self into his arms crying; almost knocking the plate to the ground.

"What's wrong?" The Panda asked looking down at her, placing his available left hand on the back of Songs head.

This strange phenomenon worried Po, he knew that Song had indeed been through thievery, and betrayal due to the orders given to her by Su in desperate attempts to gain fortune from lies. He wondered if he could do something to help cheer her up.

* * *

><p>He sighed a little then smiled, gently brushing the back of Songs head he began to sing:<p>

"Those days we leave behind.

But the dreams we leave to find.

There's no room to live to find, what's left to our kind.

When the battles are left to fight.

They're meant to make whats right.

Things may not seem, that we make an awesome team."

The crying stopped as the two remained there as if in a trance.

"We're not meant to be, what they know it's to be.

There's a place made for you and I, to escape from those lies."

Just then Master Shifu happened to be walking by when he saw the members of the Furious Five; Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis pressed against the wall of Po's room. Confused, he didn't bother but to join in on the eavesdrop.

Listening carefully, he smiled a little, but then he felt a little sense of dread - he never knew that the Dragon Warrior, would fall in love with someone totally different from him.

He cleared his throat, quietly dismissing the group from the doorway before taking a deep breath to knock on the door.

Just outside the palace walls in the garden, the Panda and the Snow Clouded Leopard had sat quietly close together as the Red Panda meditated silently on a smooth rock in a middle of a pond.

Po looked at Song, still worried about what she experienced, but not willing to look for answers as to what she was dreaming about. He sighed a little, and when Song looked up at him from the left side of him he gave a reassuring smile, the Leopard did the same.

"Well," the master began to speak in his wise voice. "I hope the two of you understand-"

"We're both different," Po added.

"Yes," said Shifu, chuckling a little. "And you must understand that."

* * *

><p>Song's face shrank a little in sadness, gripping Po's left hand a little with her right. Shifu could tell that revealing the truth may be very difficult to induce, he sighed a little unfortunately for him - he also had a love once that was completely different from him.<p>

It may or may not seem that way, but to his minds eye, he thought the love balance between the two seemed very symbolical.

Tigress watched from behind a doorway that was fourteen inches away. She didn't trust this situation Po had placed himself in, what if she could betray him like she did in the past? Something she can't shake.

This is the only reason why Tigress didn't like Song - not because she had a strong relation with Po after the battle to restore Gongmen City from the tyranny of Lord Shen, she thought of Po like a close friend, like a son as if. She couldn't help but keep the thought away by smiling a little, mind knowing that Master Shifu was there to be sure things don't go wrong.

"So as it seems the two of you are different species, I am not saying you have no right to fall in love with one another, I am sorry, Po."

Po acknowledged this, he understood what everyone tells him. Even what his dad had told him.

Just as they left, Song felt a little dizzy as she pressed the palm of her right hand on her throbbing forehead.

"Are you alright?" Po asked.

The feline nodded, groaning a little with her eyes closed.

"Come on, lets walk around get some fresh air."

The Panda led the Leopard down the stairs carefully while holding her red umbrella on his left hand. When the two reached the bottom, they walked over to a little wooden dock with a medium sized generic wooden rowboat tied to the wooden post on the dock.

Po was the first to go inside, because he figured if Song went it first then he, there's a pretty good chance of the boat capsizing. After that he held out his right hand to bring her onto the boat.

The boat was then tied off and floated smoothly down the stream bend, the Panda manned the paddles in the back while Song had her umbrella open covering her, looking at Po with a smile - her eyes didn't agree with her expression.

"I'm sorry Po... I really am, I shouldn't have come here just to worry you and Master Shifu," said the feline.

"Oh don't say that, Song," he smiled at her while steadily rowing. "I'm glad you arrived, and besides, they don't call it the Valley of Peace for nothing."

The Leopard giggled, and so did the Panda. Song wanted to explain to Po what she was dreaming, but she didn't want to tell him the conclusion.

Just as the two reached a bridge, they didn't know that there were a group of three thugs awaiting them, not armed.

When the boat neared the bridge, two unknown figures covered by strange masks leaped down landing in the middle of the boat. This was no spot to fight them!

Po quickly took the right paddle and swung it horizontally at a ninety degree angle, hitting the attacker in the front directly into the wall making a loud smack sound. The other looked at Po with his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah, you know what you came for..." the Panda began to say. "To enjoy a buffet of butt whooping-!"

* * *

><p>Just then the third attacker had leaped from the bridge, landing directly on Po's back, yelling. The second attacker looked at Song, with her umbrella faced at him, now's the moment of a surprise attack - until; the Leopard closed her umbrella thrusting it to the stomach of the attacker causing him to fall sideways into the water.<p>

"He's got my eyes! He's got my eyes!" Po shouted trying to throw the attacker off with his hands covering Po's eyes.

"Stand still, Po," said Song. When she swung her umbrella, the boat rocked a little causing her to whack his left foot.

"What was that for?" Po whimpered while hopping up on his right foot, but he didn't realize they were under a bridge causing him to actually jump making the attacker hit his head on the stone ceiling.

After a few seconds of fast hopping, the attacker fell off of Po and into the water.

"Well, I guess that worked," said Po, trying to catch his breath as the group arrived to retrieved their unconscious companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Hello reader! I would like to thank you so much for reading my fanfic. However, due to some slight concerns based on the story, I ask you this... would you like me to continue making these chapters? Or would you rather me work on something else? Send me a message if any comments or concerns! ;)

~Justin (AKA: Kaizyaku)


	6. A fine collection

**Authors Comments**

Now that you've made it this far to the story, I'd like to thank you for staying with the story. Though I apologize for my lateness when it comes to submitting these fanfics due to: School, family, and pretty much work xD

I'll be trying to submit more chapters along the way, but be advise that they may be shorter than the other.

Hope you enjoy! And leave critiques at the end. =) If you don't really feel like it then y'don't really have to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Fine collection<p>

Somewhere in the forests outside of the Valley of Peace, Peng had been traveling nonstop for quite sometime. He grew tired and hungry as he gazed upon the village down below from a mountain top.

He sought shelter as quickly as it can for the sun had began its decent behind the Appalachian mountains. It didn't take long before Peng spotted smoke rising not too far away from him - at least a few yards away.

Once he neared the source, he could smell the burning of pine wood. But something wasn't right. As he continued walking, he stopped just as a village came into view; it was badly destroyed, nearly to just broken wood and ripped up flags.

Watching the scene unfold in horror, thinking there could be dead, but in his utter relief; he heard the crying of children. He raced to the sound - there he found three little rabbits cuddled close together shivering in fear.

"Don't be afraid," said Peng, kneeling down close to them placing his right paw on the biggest ones shoulder. "What happened?"

"They... they came out of nowhere," the oldest one started to say. "It was black, and they had the eyes of a demon."

This frightened Peng, not because of the danger he could be in, but for the safety of the refugees. Just then he heard a twig snapped nearby, quickly getting into defense position with his fists out and facing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"So nice to see a young brave-child," said an unknown voice.<p>

"Who are you?" Peng growled looking into the shadows.

When the voice had revealed itself, it was one of the Wu Sisters, Su! Looking at him with her unusual eyes, Peng wouldn't know who she is however.

"I am not here for a battle," she said bowing down slowly, closing her eyes.

However, Peng was not convinced. Judging by the way the little ones reacted to her appearance.

"How dare you attack this village!" He spoke loudly in anger.

"Me? Oh dear, as the little ones will always come to believe I am the reason this village is in such a mess."

Peng glared at her while keeping his attack pose. Then, moving his tail slowly to the side as a gesture for the little ones to seek cover, he quickly dashed to Su with his angry battle cry.

* * *

><p>They were engaged in a fierce fight, as Peng threw punch after punch - most of them blocked by Su's swift arms. Returning them with quick arm thrusts; most of them blocked, but at least a few were successful at impacting Peng's left cheek. He then lunged forward focusing his weight on his right leg to kick Su directly in the stomach just as Su was caught off by his right knuckle moving directly towards her face.<p>

Sending her flying effortlessly into a weakened shack, causing it to collapse on top of the Lynx that emitted a cloud of dust and ashes. It took a few minutes to clear away just as Peng stood breathing heavily, he was very weak now.

Just as it seemed it was over, a slight laughter came from the rubble. Then in a blinding blur - Su dashed straight at Peng with her two large furry hands pressing wrist-to-wrist, slamming directly into Peng's chest, sending him at least eight inches away from her and crashing into a wooden post that nearly broke it in half.

"Give it up boy, unless you want to know the fate of the last of these villagers."

All of a sudden his fears had escalated when a group of crows appeared from the darkness, with eyes as red as the crimson light radiating from the sunset. He looked over to the little ones as they looked back with eyes watering, clinging to each other in complete horror.

"I - I submit..." he said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"You'll make a fine collection to our cause," she chuckled.


	7. Ambush!

(Okay so here's a little surprise for some of you. =^) A guest appearance, should you say, OC?)

Chapter 10: Ambush!

"So let me get this straight," Crane began to say to Po. "You and Song are – dating?"

Po nodded sheepishly, though he was still uncertain how to explain this to Tigress not knowing how she would react to this. The only thing that he was afraid of most would be—

"Does Tigress know about this?"

"She doesn't have to," said Po.

"Well of course she does! She nearly wanted to ring that poor woman's neck the last time she saw her, which was a long time ago."

"But you know how Tigress is, if I told her about it she would-!" Suddenly he was interrupted when they both heard someone clearing their throat next to them. When they looked at the same direction; Tigress stood with her arms crossed.

"Well, I suppose you can handle this mumbo jumbo," said Crane stretching out his wings just as he walked away.

When everything was quiet, Po and Tigress just stood there. The thoughts began to run through Po's head as to how he would explain the circumstances to her, persuading her would be the possibly easiest; getting her to believe it would be another.

* * *

><p>"Nice weather we're havin' huh?"<p>

"Tell me…" Tigress demanded in a low tone, no one would dare get past her lie-detector.

"Well… you see… it's just that…" Po began to stammer now.

"Fine, if you don't want to explain then I'll just head over to miss –"

Suddenly Po ran directly in front, blocking Tigresses way. She crossed her arms again then raised an eyebrow.

"You won't hurt her if I tell you?"

Tigress shook her head. "You have my honorable word."

The Panda took a deep breath to collect himself, then began to tell her the whole story. She stood there, nodding her head a little to let Po know she's listening.

"So you promise not to hurt her, right?" Po asked pressing the both of his index fingers together in utter anxiety.

"I'm not going to hurt her," she said which gave him relief. "But I will make her days a living pain if she tries anything in these walls."

Just then Song walked toward Po and wrapped her right arm around his left; she gave him a kiss on the left cheek then looked at Tigress with a smile.

"Hello Tigress," she said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Greetings," Tigress replied but with less respect than what Song presented to her, still keeping her arms crossed. She quickly looked at Po with her eyebrows angling downward that gave him a sudden chill down his spine.<p>

Once the fighter walked off, Po was left at ease with his beloved treasure. He placed his right hand on Songs.

"I'm sorry for what Tigress has done to you, she's just a bit of a worrier."

"It's alright, Po, I worry too sometimes," said Song. "Not because of you or me, but because of everyone else, which is why I came here."

"No you see-"

Suddenly they were both interrupted by a shout. The two ran to the source to find Monkey, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Master Shifu crowded around something.

"Lad, what happened?" Shifu asked, raising a clouded leopards head; it was Peng.

"The Wu Sisters," he said. "They've destroyed a village and... they're planning an attack on the village down below!"

He didn't need to say anymore other than to name out the Wu Sisters to Shifu. His eyes widened in fear, weren't they imprisoned long ago? Even Po had been pretty shocked, but why would they plan an attack here?

"You can stop them though, they have a camp out not to far away from there... they're gathering troops," said Peng.

"We will do what we can, son," Shifu replied.

With a wave of his left hand, the group departed quickly out the Jade Palace in a blur.

"Song, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the palace while we're gone," Po said placing both of his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes for fears he might not return, to help, he gave her a reassuring kiss. Then off he went.

* * *

><p><em>Well<em> _it appears they have taken the __bait_ echoed Wu in Pengs thoughts. _You know what to do from here.. destroy them._

When Song approached Peng from behind, she carefully placed her right hand on his shoulder. Deep inside he didn't want this to come, not to a woman who had taken care of him. But he wasn't in control.

The leopard swiftly knocked Songs hand aside with his right hand, then he pressed both of his hands together and slammed his palms against Songs stomach that sent her flying at least a few feet away directly into the stone walls. Shifu; struck by horror as he could remember the last time Peng had done this, but this wasn't Peng for in the leopards eyes he could see a flicker of red flames and a black crow.

Without the help of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, Shifu felt powerless as he struggled to block every attack from Peng. Now his fears had been realized just as he defended himself against Peng, crows started to emerge from the shadows in the corners of the palace. This was an ambush!

In the meantime as Po and the team made their way toward the camp, Tigress looked over at Po, her face flushed as she could only think he were more than just a mere friend in her heart.

"Po," she started to speak out.

"Yes, Tigress?" He replied.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything," she said.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you see I-"

Just then they heard a low wolf howl off the distance, when suddenly a flaming arrow flew up in the air then landed directly in their path with a black ball attached to it. A bomb! The object blew up in a giant fire ball that knocked everyone on their backs.

Everything had gone quiet... Monkey lifted himself up with his knuckles along with Crane; Viper; and Mantis, Po remained unconscious as Tigress tried desperately to wake him up. But then, rustling in the bushes, a group of wolf bandits emerged armed with stone axes and maces.

"Bandits," Viper hissed.

"Didn't we beat these guys the last time?" Crane asked as he stood in attack position.

"Who cares, I'm up for round two of kicking their fluffy butts!" said Mantis with a chuckle in the end.

* * *

><p>The wolves snarled and snapped in the air in a threat display. The Wu Sisters kept themselves hidden in the trees high up as they watched the event unfold down below. It was silent for a long minute, just then...<p>

"Well well, look at what we got ourselves here," said a voice. Walking out from the crowd; a drunk wolf holding a large glass bottle. "I don't mean to be rude, just a traveler walking by looking for a place to sleep."

Everyone looked at him in confusion as he took a big gulp of whatever was inside the bottle, then he let out a loud hiccup. He stumbled once awhile as he walked toward the group, stopping right by Po.

"Boy what happened to him? Poor fella really let himself go and had to take a nap, no?"

Giving another hiccup, the strange wolf slowly poured the drink into Po's mouth as everyone looked at him. Another minute went by then the Panda opened his eyes wide and quickly raised up, coughing and gagging.

"Don't worry," said the wolf. "It's just my grandmothers good ol' herb mixed wine *hiccup* even though it does... kind of taste like a bandits armpit."

"Who are you?" Asked Tigress as she patted Po on the back as he continued to cough.

"Without thanking me... well, apologies madam," said the wolf as he slowly wobbly raised himself up. "My name is Kai, and yes I walked many miles from Japan."

Suddenly a wolf bandit ran directly toward Kai with his ax raised high in the air. The wolf effortlessly turned around and threw his right leg directly into the bandits head, the impact caused the bandit to fly straight into a boulder. Everyone now looked at him in total surprise.

"A drunk... who can fight?" Said Monkey, looking over at Crane and Mantis.

"Watch and enjoy ladies, and gentlemen," said Kai, bowing down slowly.

Placing the bottle down by Po and Tigress; the wolf pushed both his hands down on the ground, swinging his back legs high up in the air that sent him high up in the air in a perfect front flip. He landed into the crowd of bandits knocking everyone aside.

"Shouldn't we go help him," Crane asked.

"I think he's got everything under control..." said Tigress looking at the wolf in awe.


End file.
